The Legend of the Rider
by Cardente
Summary: He made a deal. It backfired. He has a task. He will complete it. Given up all his dreams, including his greatest. He had no choice. For he has become the Rider. Supernatural, Action, Adventure, Romance. Rated M. AU. On Hiatus at the moment. R&R plz.
1. Prologue: The Calm before the Storm

**Legend of the Rider**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises here. I do own this story. Supernatural, action, adventure, and of course some romance. Enjoy this part and tell me what you think of it. No, I won't spoil anything yet, although I like to give out hints. Again, enjoy and let me know if it is any good.

**Prologue: The Calm before the Storm**

Viridian Forest.

It was as peaceful as it ever was. The sun was setting behind the mountains, giving the surroundings an orange glow in the process. The wind made the leaves rustle ever so slightly, and a few Pokémon ran through the trees.

Nobody would have noticed the figure on a motorcycle, standing on a cliff, overlooking the forest. No, not the forest. Something _within_ the forest. A building almost obscured from view. Almost. From the cliff, it could be seen. Only if you knew where to look. Away from prying eyes. Almost away.

The figure kept staring. The sun continued to set, making the environment darker with each passing moment. It didn't bother him. He sat on his motorcycle, as if waiting for something. But he only watched. He didn't pay attention to the sounds from the forest. The Pokémon where only doing their usual things. Hunting, playing… the usual, like mentioned.

He kept staring. One of his black-leathered gloves touched the chain he had with him, slung over his left shoulder, going over his body to the lower waist twice, to make sure it was in place. It always was. Just like the lever-action, Model 1887 Winchester shotgun on his back. He had all the tools he needed, save for one. But that would come soon enough.

He thought back to the point of how it all had come to this. One of his best friends, his first love, turned enemy. One of his enemies, turned ally. He smiled and sighed inwardly. A lot had changed. His friends kept supporting him nonetheless. He thought they wouldn't, but they did. He sighed again. A lot had changed indeed. All when he did what he thought was right.

When he made the deal.

To save his friend.

It was in vain. It all went downhill from there. When he realized that he was cursed, _betrayed_, there was no way back. No longer would he be the determined and excited Trainer he used to be. Not anymore. His dreams… gone. He would never be able to fulfill his greatest dream, to become what he always wanted.

The deal he made, he _had _to make for what he believed to be right, made sure of that.

The sun was now set almost completely. He grimaced. He knew what would be happening now. Although he was used to it, and he could control it, he let it happen now. When the final rays of the sun disappeared, something awoke inside of him. Again.

His skin on his face started to burn, as if something had been ignited from within his body. The flesh on his face burned away, only to leave a burning skull, ablaze with unholy fire, lighting the surroundings. Within his eyesockets burned a fierce determination.

His bike changed as well. It twisted, turned and transformed to a vehicle that looked like a creation from Hell itself, with wheels burning with the same fire that burned on his skull, and two burning holes that resembled demoneyes on the front.

No, no longer was he the Trainer the world once knew him, or the aspiring Pokémon Master he wanted to be. He had given up that a long time ago. All that mattered was the task only he could complete. And he was intending on doing just that. He revved up his motorcycle, and drove off to his destination, his target. He left a burning trail in his wake.

He had become a rider of the night.

The Devil's bountyhunter.

He had become…

…the Ghost Rider.


	2. Chapter 1: An old friend

So how did it all happen? It began roughly a year ago, when everything was just as it was supposed to be. Back then, he had not a care in the world…

**Chapter one: An old friend**

The sun shined brightly in the sky. It was a perfect Spring day, and with a good temperature to boot, a lot of people decided to go outside, to go swimming, training, or just plain relaxing. Having such a good day was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Ash thought the same way. He wanted to relax a bit, before thinking about what he would do next. He and his friends – Brock, May, Max and Pikachu – where currently on their way to Petalburg City. Ash had conquered the Hoenn League a few weeks prior. His victory was well earned, but he wanted some peace before going for the next challenge. The group decided to stay at Petalburg Gym for a day or two, so that they could make their plans there.

"We should be only a few hours away from the city," Ash said, while he looked at the map. Ash had developed some decent navigation skills during his travels; he didn't want to himself and his friends end up lost like he always did before.

"Should we take a break? I'm getting tired, kinda," May said, rubbing her knees. Her brother nodded in response. His feet started to hurt a little.

"I guess we could take a break, Ash. It doesn't matter if we get to Petalburg an hour later," Brock suggested. Although he didn't show it, he was also ready for a small break.

Ash nodded. "I guess we can do that. I'm getting a little tired myself, " he said. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and ran over to a comfortable place in the grass. Ash laughed. "You're never tired, aren't you?" he said, grinning. Pikachu smiled back at him, waving with his little paws to come over.

Brock made lunch for the group. Everybody relaxed and started eating. Brock's cooking was excellent as usual. The sky was clear and only a few clouds passed by. Ash lay on his back and stared at them as they drifted over. He was interrupted from his thoughts however, when May talked to him.

"Hey Ash, I want to ask you something," she said. Ash sat up straight and looked at her. "Sure, what do you want to ask?" he asked. May looked at Brock, then at him. "I was wondering, what would you do once we've reached Petalburg?", she asked.

Ash smiled. "Well, we're going to make plans for our next adventure!" he said. He laid back down again. "Did you forget that already?" he added, looking at the sky again. "No, that's not what I meant, Ash, " she said.

Ash sat up again, looking puzzled at her. Even Brock looked at her, but he knew what she meant. "She means if we are going to leave her and her brother, Ash," he said.

Ash looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. Then he laughed. "Is that all, May?" he said between laughs. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that we stay together as a group. I don't plan on leaving friends behind. We all make sure of that. So no worries!" he added, and lay back down again.

May smiled. "Thanks Ash. You too, Brock. You're the best friends we've ever had the pleasure to meet,", she said, sounding a lot more happy now. Max nodded. "Indeed! You're both awesome!", he exclaimed. A sudden Thundershock fried him on the spot. "You three, I mean," he said painfully, looking down at an angry Pikachu. The rest of the group started laughing.

After an hour, they packed up and started the final miles to Petalburg City. "If we pick up the pace, we should there before dark," Max said. "Then we'd better start moving. No use camping out here when the city is only a mile away," Ash suggested, already on the road.

It was almost dusk, but Ash and his friends made good time and saw the city in the distance. "I think it will be only an hour or so, two at most," Brock said. "Guess we moved pretty fast then, eh?", Ash smiled. He couldn't wait to get to the city.

* * *

Norman returned from getting some groceries for his wife, when he spotted someone standing in front of the Gym. He walked up to the person. "Hello there! Can I help you?", he asked, kindly. The person turned around revealing to be a teenage girl with orange hair. 

"Yes, in fact you can. I'm looking for the Gym Leader. Do you know where he is?", she asked, looking at him.

"Well, I sure do. You are talking to him now," Norman said. He walked up to her, and extended his hand. "I am Norman," he introduced, "and who have I the pleasure of speaking with?"

* * *

Ash was the first to reach the city. "Phew! Made it!" he said. It was almost dark. "Let's go to our house! I cannot wait to see Mom and Dad!", Max exclaimed. He was very eager to see his parents again. Although he never wanted to admit it, he missed them. 

"I guess we could do that. Stores are closed now, so we'll stock up on supplies tomorrow," Brock said, while going through his backpack. He was almost out of medicine and other goods that he needed. Food was also getting low in supply.

"No worries Brock. I'm sure my Mom will be happy to fix you up with everything you need," May said, a smile on her face.

Brock shook his head. "No, we're guests, and that wouldn't be very respectful, would it?", he said.

"She won't mind Brock. I know my Mom. She'll be happy to help us out, like I said,", May said. Brock nodded. Caroline was always very caring, if he had to believe what May and Max always said about her. He had only seen her once, through a videophone.

Ash was getting a little impatient. "The longer we stand here, the darker it gets. I'd like to be inside before it is too dark to see anything," he said. Max laughed at him.

"You aren't afraid of the dark, are you Ash?" he asked, smiling confidently. Just when Ash wanted to answer, something howled in the distance. Max jumped at the sound in fright, his eyes widened. Ash grinned at him.

"You were saying?" he said to Max, who was already walking. Max didn't reply but kept on walking. Ash grinned and followed him. The rest laughed and followed Max and Ash. It wouldn't be long now before they got home.

* * *

"Don't worry dear. They should be home any second now. Here, have some tea," Caroline said to the girl, while she placed a cup of tea in front of her. Norman had invited her inside after she talked to him, and now she sat down in a couch. 

She wiped her orange hair behind her ears. "I know, I'm just a little anxious I think. Thanks for the tea," she said, being grateful.

* * *

Max was the first to reach the door. He didn't bother waiting for the rest. "Finally home!", he exclaimed. May joined him while Max pressed the doorbell. 

"You know May, I'll always be amazed when I see your house. Damn it's big!" Ash exclaimed. May blushed and Max grinned. "One of the benefits of being a Gym Leader I think," she said. Ash wanted to respond but the door was opened. A woman was standing in the doorway.

"MOM!!!" Max exclaimed and hugged her tightly, closely followed by May. "Hello May, hello Max. I've missed you two," she said, after letting May and Max go. She looked at Ash and Brock. "Hello Ash, Brock, Pikachu. It is nice to see you again. Come inside, please!" she said, gesturing everyone to come inside. The group followed Caroline inside the house.

"It is good to be home again. All that travelling is cool, but nothing beats your own bed!" Max said. He looked a little exhausted, panting while he rested against the wall.

"Well, it is still the same as when you left it," Caroline said. "Oh, there is someone waiting for you two. I almost forgot to mention it," she continued, looking at Ash and Brock, who had taken their backpacks off.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock looked at each other. "Who could that be? Not many people know that we're here," Ash said.

Caroline led them to the living room. May and Max entered first, followed by Ash and Brock. "She is right over there," she said, pointing to the girl in the couch. Ash and Brock where surprised to see a familiar face.

The girl stood up from the couch. "Hey guys," she said, looking at them.

"Misty?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Making plans and discoveries

**Chapter two: Making plans and discoveries**

Misty smiled. "Yup, it's me guys," she said. She got up from the couch to greet her old friends, who stood still unmoving in the living room.

Brock was the first to act and hugged her. "Misty! It is good to see you again. Especially after all this time," he said while he let her go. Misty couldn't suppress a giggle. "It is good to see you too, Brock," she said with a smile on her face.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed and jumped into Misty's arms. She petted him gently. "Yes little guy, I missed you too," she said. Pikachu smiled and jumped out of her arms, and stood next to Ash, who hadn't said anything yet.

She turned to the trainer. "And how have you been?" she asked him. Ash snapped out of his trance, and gave her a hug as well. She noticed it wasn't as tightly as she had wanted. As she had hoped.

Ash let her go. "Well, we've been on the road for some time, and now we're here. We don't know what to do next," he explained to her.

She nodded in understanding. She looked at May and Max, who were looking at the trio. "And you are the two new friends Ash picked up?" she said, smiling. She placed a little emphasis on 'new' but it went unnoticed. She felt a little… jealous.

"Yeah, that's us! We've been on the road for a long time, getting into one adventure and the next," Max said, sending her back to reality. He extended his hand. "I'm Max, and this is my sister, May," he said. Misty shook his hand. "I'm Misty, and I used to travel with them a lot," she said.

May also extended her hand. Misty hesitated just a little before she shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Misty!" she said. Misty looked at the joyful girl and smiled. "Likewise, May," she said, and let go of May's hand.

After everyone got to know each other, Caroline spoke up. "I'm sure you all are tired and hungry. Shall I prepare something to eat?" she asked kindly. "Please do Mom! I'm starving!" Max exclaimed.

"I'll help you. It is the least I can do for your hospitality," Brock offered. Caroline shook her head. "No way young man. You are our guest and you'll act like one. So just sit down and catch up with your friend. I'll take care of the rest," she said smiling, and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Brock unable to respond.

Norman listened to the stories the youngsters told to each other. He was proud of his kids. "It seems they learned a lot during their journey with you, Ash," he said, grinning. Ash looked embarrassed and scratched his head. "Well, I only did my best," he said, blushing. Pikachu patted his master on the back. "See? Even your Pikachu agrees!" Norman added. The rest of the group had to laugh at this, making Ash feel even more embarrassed.

"It is true Ash. You even managed not to get us lost! And that is certainly an improvement!" Brock said, grinning widely. Misty gasped. Ash was actually getting good at navigating? "I find that very hard to believe, actually," she said, grinning widely. Ash looked at her and wanted to speak, but he kept silent. He didn't want to start an argument.

May looked at Misty. _"She's a nice friend to have I think. She's got spunk, I can tell,"_ she thought, before getting into another conversation again. But she didn't notice that Misty looked at her as well. And she looked at May with some jealousy in her eyes. _"She's been with Ash since I have been away. Could something be going on between those two? Christ, what am I thinking?!"_ she thought.

"Hey Misty, you okay?" a voice said. Misty snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the one that had spoken to her, which turned out to be Brock. "Uhm, yeah. Just thinking. Nothing really," she said quickly. A little too quickly. Brock noticed this, but didn't press the matter.

Caroline had made some sandwiches and everyone was eating. Norman finished his last and stood up. "I'm off to bed kids. I'll see you all tomorrow!" he said, and turned around to leave. Misty stopped him, however. "Wait Norman. There is something I need to tell you. In fact, everyone should hear it," she said.

Norman looked at her puzzled and sat down again. Even Caroline took a seat and wanted to hear what the girl had to say. "What is it about, Misty?" Norman asked. "Yes, what is it? If it concerns Dad, it should be pretty important," Max said. Misty paused for a moment before she began speaking.

"You all know Team Aqua and Team Magma, right?" she asked. Ash nodded in understanding. "Yeah, we've run into them. But not as of much lately," he said. "That might be right," Misty said. She turned to Norman, Caroline, May and Max. "Do you know Team Rocket?" she asked. Max and May nodded in response. They've seen them quite a lot on their travels.

Caroline thought about it, but Norman nodded as well. "Yes, I've heard of them. It seems that they are the main criminal organisation in your region, right?" he asked. Ash nodded. "Indeed. They're deep into stealing Pokémon and other related and unrelated crimes," he explained to Norman.

Misty agreed to this. "That is true. But it gets a little worse. Actually, it has got a whole lot worse. Team Rocket has taken complete control over Aqua and Magma. Those don't exist anymore. It is completely Team Rocket now," she explained. A disturbing silence filled the room.

Brock was the first to break the silence. "How do you know all this?" he asked. Ash wanted to know that as well, as everyone else in the room. Misty took a moment before answering. "Professor Oak found it out," she finally said.

"Oh Christ. If professor Oak has found it out, we can very much assume it is true," Ash said, while he leaned in his chair. "How did he found out actually?" Brock asked, curious. "Well, the truth is, he didn't at first. After researching the Hoenn region he learned of Team Aqua and Magma. While he was researching this, Gary and Tracey contacted him, saying that Team Rocket had taken over Hoenn," she said.

Ash smiled. "Leave it to Gary and Tracy to find it out." He said, grinning. "But how did they found out?" May asked, curious. "Gary and Tracy had a run-in with them here. And no, it weren't the goofballs we've always had the pleasure to meet," she said. "You mean Jessie and James? And Meowth?" Ash and Brock asked, remembering the infamous trio.

"Yup, it weren't them. These guys were more co-ordinated and better trained. Much better trained. At least, that is what Gary and Tracy told the professor," Misty said. Norman had listened with great interest. "This is very disturbing news. I must contact the League here so that they know," he said.

Misty stopped him. "Professor Oak already did that. The entire police force is put on high alert. It is quite serious," she explained. "Good old professor Oak. He always takes the appropriate measures," Brock said. He sounded a little relieved.

Ash spoke up. "Well, this isn't going to stop us to go on another adventure, right? We've dealt with Team Rocket before. And we can deal with them again!" he said excited. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, punching his tiny fist into the air.

Misty nodded, and then yawned. "True, but now I'm getting tired," she said, stretching. Caroline smiled. "Well, you can all stay here. I suggest that May and Misty sleep in May's room, and Max, Ash, Brock and Pikachu sleep in Max' room. Is that a good idea?" she said.

It was decided. Misty had laid out her sleeping bag on the floor of May's room. After getting ready for bed, she got in her sleeping bag. She was checking out May's room when May returned from the bathroom.

"It looks like you have made yourself comfortable," she said, smiling. Misty grinned. "You have quite a big room here, so getting comfortable wasn't much of a problem," she said. May got in her bed and turned on the light above it after she had turned the main light off. She was planning on talking some more. She was about to say something when Misty beat her to it. "Say May, mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, shoot," May said. Misty swallowed a bit, but May didn't notice this. "What do you think about Brock and Ash?" she asked her. May rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Brock is like a big brother I never had. He cooks wonderfully, and he's always ready to help. He's a good friend to have around," she said.

"And what about Ash?" Misty continued. May paused for just a moment. Misty noticed this, but didn't mention it. "Ash is a wonderful trainer. He helped me through some of my battles and was always there for me to cheer me on, together with Max and Brock. He's a very nice guy, I have to admit that," she said. She turned to Misty. "Why'd you ask?" she asked.

Misty smiled at her. "Well, I just wanted to know if you all got along, and from what I've seen, you all are," she responded. May giggled. "We sure am. I never expected it to be this great. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Misty," she said, yawning. She turned out the light. "Goodnight May," Misty replied. She tried to get to sleep, but still couldn't get that feeling out of her. A feeling called jealousy. And something else.

The next morning everybody sat down for breakfast. Ash was his usual self: stuffing his face. "Ash, behave a little, please?" Brock said. Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay Brock. It is good to see someone with such an appetite," she said. Ash didn't hear it; he was busy eating.

After breakfast, the group sat around the table to do what they were going to do: making plans on what to do next. "Well, does anybody have an idea?" Ash asked. He wanted to go back to Kanto and Johto to be honest, but he also wanted to hear some other ideas.

His wish was heard, and granted, sooner then he would have expected. "We could take May and Max with us to Johto and Kanto," Brock suggested. Misty cringed a little, but nobody noticed it.

May and Max thought it would be an awesome idea, and everyone agreed to it. After informing their parents and getting permission, they wanted to get ready as soon as possible.

May had been right about her mother; Caroline had made some lunch and other supplies. May shot Brock an I-told-you-so-look. Brock shrugged and put the supplies in his pack. After some time, everyone was ready to go.

"Have fun in Johto and Kanto dears! Don't forget to call once in awhile!" Caroline said, while she and Norman waved after the group. "We will! Take care!" May shouted. Finally, she and Max would go to a region they've never seen before. But it won't be going as planned for long…


	4. Chapter 3: Hit dead on

**Chapter three: Hit dead on**

The group walked out of Petalburg and got on the road to Slateport City. The journey would take a few days, but they were in no hurry. Everybody was enjoying themselves; talking and laughing around. Everybody, save for one.

Misty was unusually quiet for as long as they were on the road. This went unnoticed at first, until Brock noticed Misty looking at the ground and not saying a word. He lowered his pace and started walking next to her.

"Hey Misty, is something the matter? You haven't said anything since we left Petalburg," he asked, sounding worried. It pained him a little seeing Misty like this. Misty looked at Brock and smiled. "Nothing is the matter Brock, just thinking a little," she replied to him.

Brock wasn't completely satisfied. "Thinking about what? If there is anything, you can tell us, you know that," he said. Misty sighed. "It has been quite some time since I've seen you all. Guess the excitement got the better of me," she said. Brock looked at her. Something wasn't quite right.

"Are you sure that is all?" he asked, still worried. Misty smiled again, a little broader this time. "It is Brock. I'm fine," she said. Brock didn't press the matter, because he knew that if he did, it would end in argument. "If you say so. Just remember to talk to us if there is anything wrong. Anything at all," he said. "I will Brock. Don't worry about me," she said.

Brock gave her a nod and gave it no more attention. He didn't notice however, that Misty was looking at Ash and May, who were having fun talking and laughing. They also didn't notice Misty's prying eyes in their backs.

Somewhere behind them, a certain trio followed the group. "Meowth, are you sure this is going to work out? I mean, if this doesn't work the Boss will have our heads for sure!" James whined. "Oh, cut it out James. If the Boss says the plan is as good as foolproof, then nothing will go wrong." Jessie said. "Indeed. The Boss has a special plan. The twerps will be most surprised!" Meowth said, grinning. James felt a little better after it, but it still bothered him. What if it went wrong?

Not aware of what went on behind them, the group continued their way to Slateport. The sun was starting to set, and Brock suggested to set up camp for the night. "We will reach the city tomorrow if we wake up early tomorrow," he said. Everyone agreed to that idea. The tents were set up, and while Brock made dinner, everyone else relaxed.

"Hey Ash. What are Johto and Kanto like?" Max asked. He was very anxious to see all the different species of Pokémon that weren't in Hoenn.

"Well, there's a lot to do. But in essence, it isn't much different from Hoenn. However, I know you both will be enjoying yourselves just fine there," he said, grinning. He remembered how he started and how he was impressed with everything he saw on his journey. A sudden voice got him back to his senses.

"Different or not, I'm sure I am gonna catch me some Pokémon from your region, Ash!" May said, sounding confident. Ash laughed at this. "I think you will find some that are just fine for you, May!" he replied.

Misty had followed the conversation and looked at May and Ash. _"They sure are enjoying themselves,"_ she thought. "Hey Misty! Can you show me your Pokémon?" Max asked her, suddenly, breaking her away from her thoughts. May heard this and joined her brother. "Yeah! Then we have an idea of what we can expect!" she added. Misty smiled and let her Pokémon out.

After dinner, they talked for a bit, exchanging some other stories. Misty wasn't so quiet anymore. Brock noticed this and felt relieved. _"I guess I was worried for nothing,"_ he thought, before joining in the conversation again.

In the forest, three pair of eyes watched the group. "You know, we can get their Pokémon as they sleep," James said, keeping his voice down. "No you dimwit! That is against orders! We have to wait until they're in Johto! Then the plan will be carried out!" Jessie hissed, shutting James up effectively. Meowth sighed and continued watching the group.

"I think it is time to hit the sack. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we will wake up and continue," Max suggested, while he stretched. "I think it is a good idea. The early Pidgey gets the Caterpie," Ash said, yawning. "Are those Pokémon from Johto?" May asked, excited. Ash shook his head, grinning. "Nope, they are from Kanto. But you will see them soon enough, don't worry," he said.

After Brock had cleaned up the dishes and got the fire out he headed for his tent. But something got his attention. "Hmm? I thought I heard something…" he said to himself, and looked around. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, he went inside his tent to sleep.

"Idiot! You almost gave us away!" Jessie hissed quietly. "Hey! I can't help it that I'm hungry!" James whispered back. "Chew on your tongue and be quiet!" Jessie responded. She turned to Meowth. "You take the first watch. Then me, then James. We'll need to stay as close to them as possible without giving ourselves away," she said. "You got it! I'll wake you in about an hour or four," Meowth said, and went for his guard duty.

Misty lay in her sleeping bag. She wasn't asleep. She stared upwards, her breathing heavy and controlled. Inside herself, she was struggling with her own problems. Her own feelings. And with something else.

Early in the morning, Brock was the first to wake up. He yawned, and got out of his sleeping bag to get dressed. When he got out of tent, he was greeted by a pleasantly quiet morning. The sun was up already. He decided to make some breakfast for the rest.

Ash and Pikachu where the second to wake up. Pikachu sniffed the air and darted out of the tent. Ash was too busy yawning to notice. After getting dressed he got out of his tent and saw Pikachu already eating.

"You couldn't wait for me or the rest, could you?" he grinned. Pikachu smiled and continued eating. Ash sat down next to him and waited for the rest to wake up. Brock took a seat next to him and started talking, quietly.

"Ash, did you notice something wrong with Misty?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Ash looked confused at his friend. "Well, no. I can't say I did. Why'd you ask?" he replied. Brock sighed. "It seems if something is bothering her. She hasn't said much the entire day yesterday," he explained.

Ash thought about it for a second. "Well, now that you mention it. I almost forgot that she was there with us. Something must be up," he said, thinking. Brock nodded. "True. Although she keeps insisting that nothing is the matter. She blames it on the excitement," he explained. Ash wanted to reply but he and Brock where interrupted by the sound of waking people.

James had watched the group and saw them eating breakfast. "Man, I'm hungry," he said. His stomach growled. He sighed. No food meant more stomach growling. He continued to watch and saw that they were busy packing their stuff. James woke up Jessie and Meowth.

"Here we are. Slateport City. If we hurry, we can get the next ferry to Johto," Ash said. The group agreed and made their way to the harbour. Ash looked around, but shot an unnoticed glance at Misty every now and then. _"There must be something up. Why doesn't she talk?"_ he thought after glancing at the depressed look on her face.

James, Jessie and Meowth had entered the city just after Ash and his friends. They stayed out of sight while following the group. "Now we only need to find which ferry they will take. Then we take that one as well and we go over the details of the plan again," Jessie said. James and Meowth nodded in agreement.

Ash and his friends had arrived at the docks, and found the ferry bound for Olivine City. "Ready for the journey of a lifetime?" Ash asked, smiling broadly. May and Max nodded vigorously. The group got aboard and made themselves comfortable on the deck. "The journey won't take so long. We'll be there before you even know it," Brock said.

Max was the most anticipated. "I can't wait!" he kept on saying. "Max, would you stop that? It is getting annoying!" May cried. Max didn't hear it; he was lost in his own little world. "I can't wait!" he exclaimed again. May just sighed.

Somewhere in the cargo hold, the three members of Team Rocket had gone over the plan. "So, everybody knows what to do?" Jessie asked. "Yessirree!" Meowth grinned. James nodded in reply. "Those twerps won't know what will happen to them," Jessie sneered. She didn't notice James' worried look on his face.

The trip with the ferry ended pretty quickly. However, it was starting to get dark. "We'll find a Pokémon Centre to sleep. Tomorrow we will go through Johto and from there to Kanto," Brock explained. The group agreed. Luckily the Centre was close by. As they walked, a trio followed them.

"It has to happen tonight or tomorrow. I hope nothing will go wrong this time, otherwise we can kiss our assess goodbye!" Jessie said. The others agreed to this. They've got too far now to fail. But it can always go wrong when you're not paying attention.

Ash and his friends where only a block away from the Centre, when Ash suddenly tripped. Pikachu quickly jumped off of his head and landed on all fours. He looked at his master, as did the others.

"Christ, my shoelace has come loose," he said. He kneeled down to fasten it. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," he said. The group did so and walked on.

But Misty waited for a moment. She made sure nobody saw her, and then she suddenly hid herself in an alley. _"It is time,"_ she thought. A footstep behind her made her jump and turn around. She didn't see much; only a faint glimmer of some kind of object caught her eye.

A voice spoke to her, startling her again. "One sound, one move, and you're dead, got that?" it said. A figure of a man walked out of the shadows, and only now she noticed the gun he was holding. And it was aimed at her heart.

Ash finished with his shoelace, only to find that his other one was loose as well. He sighed. "Just a second Pika-" he started, but the deafening sound of a gunshot screeched throughout the streets. A few moments later, he saw someone crawling out of an alley. It didn't take long for him to find who it was.

"Misty!!!" he screamed, and ran towards her. When he reached her he noticed she was holding her chest. Red liquid made its way through her fingers on the ground. Brock and the others had returned after they heard the gunshot. "Oh no…" Brock gasped. May and Max looked at the scene, eyes wide in horror. Ash didn't say anything. He just cried over Misty's unconscious body.

Hidden in the shadows, a figure watched the scene unfold. He smiled. He tapped with his fingers on the cane he was holding in front of him. After watching the police arrive, he turned around and left. He smiled again. "Finally. An opportunity," he said to himself, before he vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 4: Accepting an offer

**Chapter four: Accepting an offer**

Misty was rushed to the hospital. Ash and his friends where allowed to come along in the ambulance. Ash could still hear the gunshot in his head. "Ash…" May started, but he ignored her. He could only see the horrifying image that plagued his mind.

During all the commotion, the Team Rocket trio had seen and heard everything. "Christ, we didn't plan on this. This is bad," Jessie said, looking down. The foolproof plan had failed. Big time. The only thing in their minds were the consequences they would undoubtedly face. The boss would not like this in the slightest.

Ash sat down, eyes cast downward. He and everyone else were in the waiting room of the Olivine Hospital. Nobody said anything. May sat next to Ash, trying to comfort him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and looked at him. Ash didn't look back; his eyes, full of tears, were still glued to the ground. Small drops fell from them.

"Hello. Could we use that private videophone over there?" Jessie asked Nurse Joy. Team Rocket had went inside the Pokémon Centre, wearing disguises so that nobody would recognise them. "Sure, go ahead!" Nurse Joy said. Jessie thanked her and she and James went inside. Meowth remained unseen, hidden from view by James' coat.

They both headed in the small room. James closed the door and looked at his partner. Jessie inhaled sharply. "Well, let's get this over with," she said. With shivering hands she took the phone from the hook and entered the number that they were given when they left, on the keypad.

"Are you the friends of this girl?" the doctor asked the group. He had just returned from the emergency ward to find them in the hallway. Ash stood up, wiped the tears from his face and straightened himself. "Yes, we are. Will she make it?" he asked, a small tremble in his voice. The doctor looked at him. "You might want to sit down, young man," he said.

"The mission FAILED?! How did that happen?! And you better have a good explanation, so that I might consider not resorting to drastic measures!" a voice yelled through the videophone. Jessie, James and Meowth were terrified. The man who'd the voice belonged to, was the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

"S-s-sir… I-it wasn't our fault. We where ready to make the move when the key to the plan was shot!" Jessie explained, her voice filled with fear. Giovanni looked surprised at that statement. "You want to run that by me again?" he said, sounding calmer. "She was shot. We didn't foresee that, sir," James explained. Giovanni looked more at ease now. "Tell me everything. Then I will decide what to do," he said, with a stern look.

Ash sat down and looked at the doctor. Brock sat next to him, as well as May. Max sat on the ground with Pikachu. "The bullet has barely missed her heart. It did, however hit an important vein close to it. We did our best but…" he started, but stopped. Brock looked at him fearfully. "But what…?" Ash choked. The doctor sighed sadly. "She might not make it through the night. She has been given a very slim chance of survival," he finished.

Ash couldn't believe what he had heard. Misty was… dying? He sobbed while he was comforted by May, Pikachu and Max. Brock turned to the doctor. "Is it okay if we stay here for the night?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. "Normally it isn't allowed, but it has been very quiet around here. So you can stay for this night. Now, if you will excuse me," he said, and headed back the same way he came in, leaving the group devastated behind.

"… and that is pretty much it, Boss," James finished. Giovanni appeared deep in thought. "I conclude from this that it wasn't your fault. Return to our Johto base and await new orders," he said, and the connection was closed. The trio exhaled heavily. They were saved.

The Team Rocket trio walked out of Olivine City and were en route to the Team Rocket base in Johto. They felt very relieved that they weren't exiled, or worse. "We are so lucky we didn't get any punishment. I need a drink to calm my nerves," James muttered. Jessie couldn't help but agree.

Ash needed time to think, to be alone for a time. He stood up and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm going outside for a while. Getting some fresh air," he said. Pikachu instantly leaped on his shoulder. "No Pikachu. I'm going alone. I won't go very far," he said, and with that he walked out of the hospital.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" May asked. She looked worried. Brock shook his head. "No May, we shouldn't. He needs some time alone," he said, while he looked at Ash's retreating form. The sound of the electrical doors opening and closing confirmed that Ash was outside.

Ash walked around for a bit, lost in thought, his mind racing and fists clenched. He didn't notice the figure behind him. Not until it spoke to him. "Hello there."

Ash turned around and saw an elderly looking man, with a long coat and a cane. "I don't know who you are, but leave me alone," Ash said, as he turned around.

"Worried about your friend?" the man asked. Ash swiftly turned around. The man grinned. "It seems I have got your attention," he said. "How do you know that?" Ash asked, looking suspiciously at the man. "Such a commotion doesn't go unnoticed, don't you agree?" he said, while he walked up to Ash.

"Brock, how long does Ash know her?" Max asked. Brock looked up from his seat at the boy in front of him. May looked at Brock as well; she was also a little curious. "Quite some time. He met her before they met me. And from the moment Ash won the Boulder Badge, we were on the road together," he explained, thinking back. "That is until we needed to split up, and Ash went to Hoenn," he added, and stood up. "I'm going to get some drinks. You want some too?"

Ash was intrigued by the man, and a little scared as well. Something about him made Ash shiver. "What do you want?," Ash asked. The man stopped in front of him. "No Ash, the question is: what do _you_ want?" he said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He also felt a little cold, as if the man exhaled cold air.

"I know that you want nothing more then to see your friend again," the man said, as he walked slowly around Ash. Ash knew he wanted that. He wanted to see Misty alive again. "What if I could save her life, Ash? Would you want that?" the man asked from behind. Ash spun around. "Nothing more then anything right now," he said.

Brock returned with some drinks. Suddenly, he turned around and looked outside. "Is there something wrong, Brock?" May asked, looking at him. "No, nothing is wrong. I thought I saw something," he said. But he had lied. He had a bad feeling and it didn't go away. He felt that Ash was in some kind of trouble, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hoped that Ash would return soon.

"I thought so, Ash," the man said. "How do you know my name?" Ash asked, eyeing the man warily. The man grinned. "Your reputation precedes you. I've watched all your tournaments and I enjoyed every one of them," he said.

Ash looked straight at the man. "You said you could save Misty. How?" he asked. "Leave that to me, Ash," he said. He took a scroll out of his coat. It looked old, and it was encased in leather. "All you have to do, is sign," the man said, as he waved the scroll in front of Ash's face. Ash took the scroll, but didn't unroll it. "What is the catch?" he asked. He knew something was up. The man grinned. "In return, I shall take your soul."

Ash let out a mocking laugh. "Right," he said. The man just smiled. "You know what you want, Ash. Don't let it stop you," he said. Ash knew he was right. _"Besides, looking at it won't cause any harm,"_ he thought, and he slowly unrolled the scroll. He was so busy studying it that he didn't notice the sharp edge at the end.

"Auch!" he exclaimed. He had cut his thumb and a small drop of blood fell down on the inked line on the bottom. "I see you have made up your mind," the man said as he took the scroll from Ash, who was busy with his thumb. "Tomorrow morning, your friend will be out of life's danger. I'll see you again, Ash," the man said, and walked out of sight. Ash didn't notice the red glow in the man's eyes.

Brock and the others had just finished their sodas when Ash returned. Pikachu immediately jumped on his shoulder, greeting his master. May stood up and greeted him. "Feeling better now?" she asked. Ash looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. My head is clear again," he answered, although he wasn't completely sure about that.

Brock tossed him a soda, which Ash catched. "Here man, I saved one for you," he said. Ash opened it and took a gulp. "Thanks. Any news?" he asked. Max shook his head. "I think it would be better if we took some rest," Brock suggested. The others couldn't help but agree.

Tomorrow would be another day. But what will happen, nobody knows. Ash couldn't sleep very well that night. He thought back constantly at the event earlier that evening. It wouldn't let him go. _"Is she really saved tomorrow? Did that man spoke the truth?"_, he kept thinking. Eventually, he fell asleep. When he did, he thought he was being watched. And he was, for before the window stood the man with the cane, with his eyes glowing red, looking on their sleeping forms.


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter five: Revelations**

It turned morning. The doctor that had given the news to the group the day before walked through the hallway, to the emergency ward. When he was about to enter the room where Misty was being treated, a nurse who came out of the room startled him. "Doctor, I think you want to see this," she said, gesturing him to get inside.

The doctor looked at Misty's sleeping form. She had a lot more color in her face then the evening before. "That is unusual. Yesterday she was as pale as can be. I never thought she would be recovering this fast, if at all," he said.

"That is what I wanted to tell you, doctor. Her life signs are stable. Like nothing happened," the nurse explained. The doctor didn't say anything and began an examination. In all his years he hadn't seen anything like this before.

Ash woke up groggily. He yawned loudly. The night hadn't been good to him; he barely had gotten any sleep at all. He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep, except for Brock. He was nowhere to be seen.

Careful not to wake up the others, he stood up and stretched out. It was then that he realized why he was here. Everything came rushing back. _"Was it all a dream? No, it cannot be… a dream… can it?"_ he thought. He looked at his thumb, and his eyes widened. The wound on it was healed, but still there.

"Hey Ash, awake I see," a voice spoke up. Ash turned his attention away from his thumb and looked at Brock, who was holding two cups of tea. "Here, one for you. Figured you'd be thirsty," he said, handing Ash one of the cups. Ash took it and took a sip. "It is time. I hope the doctor tells us what the situation is," he muttered. Brock wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by May, Max and Pikachu who were also waking up.

Brock had gotten some more tea for the others. Nobody said a thing. They didn't know what to expect. Ash tried not to think about it, and so did Brock. "All we can do is wait," Ash suddenly said. The others gave a nod. There was nothing they could do. However, that changed when the doctor busted in.

"What do you mean, she's alive?!" Ash exclaimed, after hearing the doctor explain what he had discovered. "I mean that she is out of life's danger. In fact, she has recovered so fast she can get out of the hospital," the doctor said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"That is impossible. She was dying when she was taken in," Brock said, stunned. "And now all her wounds have been healed. I don't know how to explain it, but it is a miracle," the doctor replied. Ash couldn't take more of it. "Can we see her?" he asked.

"Sure, follow me. We've placed her in a normal room," the doctor said, and lead the way. The group still couldn't believe it. Especially Ash. He thought back when he met that strange man. _"Could he really have saved her?"_, he thought, as they walked towards Misty's room.

Giovanni sat at his desk, thinking about the events that had happened earlier. He was broken from his thoughts, when his phone rang. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, after he picked up the horn, making connection. A nurse was on the other end. "Sir, you might want to hear about this," she said.

"Here we are," the doctor said, opening the door for the group to enter. And indeed, Misty was in a bed on the other end of the room. Pikachu immediately ran up to her and jumped on the bed, crying out while she hugged him.

"Hey there Pikachu. There's nothing to worry about. I'm feeling much better now," she said, stroking his fur gently. She looked up to see the rest looking at her. Ash couldn't believe what he saw. She was full of life.

Giovanni hand listened to the phonecall with great interest. After he had hung up, he knew that not all was lost. He pressed the button on his desk to use the intercom. "Send Jessie, James and Meowth up here. Now," he said, and cut the connection. He sat back in his chair. He grinned. It wouldn't be long now. He touched the book in front of him.

"So Misty, how do you feel?" Ash asked, still looking very surprised, even more then the others. "I feel just fine. Like nothing happened," she said. The other walked towards her and stood around her bed. "You seem to look much better indeed. Strange," Brock said. Misty nodded. "I've healed very quickly. I don't know how, but I did," she said.

"Damn, we forgot something!" Ash suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "What is it, Ash?" May asked, confused. "We haven't called her sisters about all what has happened," Ash explained. He completely forgot about it, but then again, who could blame him, after all those past events?

Misty interrupted him. "You don't have to do that Ash, I'll call them myself when I may leave here," she said. Ash shook his head. "No, you just lay still here. I'll make the call," Ash said, and turned around to leave. Misty wanted to shout something, but she didn't. _"This isn't good,"_ she thought.

The Team Rocket trio stood before Giovanni. "It seems our plan hasn't failed," he said to the trio. James looked confused. "What do you mean, sir?" he asked. Giovanni grinned. "What I mean is, that it has only been delayed. It can still be completed," he explained. "I don't understand what you mean, sir," Jessie asked. Giovanni sighed. "Listen then. The wounds weren't fatal. The girl will live. In fact, she's good to go at anytime," he said.

The trio looked at each other strangely. Before they could say anything, Giovanni spoke again. "Still, any more delays will jeopardize the mission. So get to Olivine Hospital. Fast. Dismissed!" he ordered. The trio bowed and left his office. Giovanni looked pleased. _"Not even they can possibly screw this up,"_ he thought, and turned his attention to the book.

The trio took their balloon and made haste to the hospital in Olivine City. "I still don't understand how she could survive. From what I saw, it looked like she was dead," Jessie said. James nodded. "Whatever the reason it is, it isn't important. We can continue as planned," Jessie added. They should arrive in Olivine in less then an hour.

Ash had found a phone in the hospital. He dialed the number of the Cerulean City Gym. It took a few moments before the call was answered. "This is Daisy. Oh hello Ash!" Daisy said, after seeing Ash's face. "Hey Daisy. I have something to tell you," he started. He noticed how Daisy's face turned from cheerful to dark. "Ash, this hasn't something do with Misty, by any chance?" she informed. Her voice was dripping with hatred.

Ash looked confused. What could Daisy mean? Behind Daisy, the two other sisters had joined her. "Well, in fact, it is," he said. Daisy's look didn't change. "Is there something wrong, Daisy?" he asked her. Daisy turned away from the screen. Ash noticed the tears that fell down from her eyes.

Violet took the receiver and sat down. "Listen Ash. You probably don't know this, but it is quite disturbing. What you are about to hear won't be pleasant," she explained. Ash tightened his grip on the receiver, waiting for the explanation that Violet would give him.

Jessie had steered the balloon to the hospital. They landed on the roof, and quite surprisingly, nobody had noticed them. "According to what the boss just said, she should be in the room below. I suggest we get ready and make our move," Jessie said. The others nodded. They got out of the balloon and took their equipment, preparing themselves for the execution of the plan.

"Ash, listen. I'll say it simply. Misty has become a Rocket," Violet said. Ash's mind fell into oblivion. Was he hearing this right? His best friend? Sided with the greatest crime syndicate? "Violet, are you sure…", he started, but was interrupted by Lily. "Very sure. You see, we where her first target," she said, looking angry.

Ash wanted to respond, but the sound of shattering glass made him turn sharply around. "I'll call you back. Something happened here," he said, and hung up before the two sisters could respond. Ash got up from his seat and made a mad dash for Misty's room.

Jessie, James and Meowth stood in the shattered glass of the window they had just swung through. Misty had gotten up from her bed and joined them. Everyone was speechless. What was the meaning of this? "It seems we made quite an entrance," Jessie sneered. At that moment, Ash busted through the door. When he saw the scene before his eyes, he could only stare.

"Ah, I see you have decided to join us," Jessie said to Ash. Ash didn't say anything. He stared at the redhead that stood beside Jessie. And she grinned at him. "What is the matter, Ash? Persian got your tongue?" she said, mockingly. Ash regained his senses. "So it is true then. You really have sided with the enemy," he said. He felt the pain in his heart, to see his best friend, no, his first love, to be sided with his greatest enemy.

James made the first move, and it was a dirty move. He pulled out a shotgun and aimed at the group. His previous hesitation about the plan had turned to determination. "Nobody moves. We've come for your Pikachu, like always. And now, we take him," he said.

Jessie had drawn a tranquilizer gun and when Pikachu leapt into the air to shock them, she fired. The dart flew through the air, striking the yellow mouse in the side. "Pi!" was all that Pikachu managed to say, before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meowth acted quickly. Before anyone could do anything, he had placed Pikachu in a cage. "Finally, we have him," Jessie said. The group jumped out of the window, grabbing the ropes that still hung there.

Only Misty waited for a moment. She pulled out a smokegrenade. "Don't try to follow us," she said, and shot a sneer at Ash before she threw the grenade. In seconds, the room was filled with smoke and Misty made her escape. She shot one last look at Ash before she climbed up.

The trio waited for her at the roof. When she climbed up, Jessie helped her. "Good work back there. They didn't expect this to happen," she said. Misty rose to her feet. "Indeed. Mission accomplished I'd say," she said. "Not until we're out of here," James said from the balloon. The others got in and they fled the hospital, which was now in utter chaos.

Ash and the others had managed to get out of the hospital. They looked everywhere but didn't see any trace of the Rockets. After seeing that it was hopeless, Ash sunk to his knees. He cried his lungs out. May tried to comfort him, as well as Brock and Max. But the only thing he thought about was Pikachu. "Pikachu… Why…?" he sobbed.

Ash realized that it was true what Misty's sisters had said. His feelings he used to have for her where now gone. He couldn't forgive her for this. His previous feelings where replaced by only one thought. The thought of revenge.


	7. Chapter 6: Anger and control

**Chapter six: Anger and control**

It had turned evening in Olivine City. After the police had taken care off of things, the group had decided to go to he Pokémon Centre. They needed to inform everyone about what happened.

Ash's personality had changed. He had a look of anger in his eyes that could make a Houndoom shiver. Brock didn't know how to handle this. He told May and Max to watch Ash as he went to inform everyone. He took the receiver off the hook and called professor Oak.

Brock had to wait a few moments before the face of the old professor appeared on the screen. "Hello Brock. How is it going?" he said, sounding cheerful. Brock swallowed hard. "Professor, what I am about to tell you is not pleasant," he said. The cheerful look on the professor's face disappeared in an instant.

Ash hadn't said anything. He just kept staring at the floor. Inside, his anger was boiling over. He wanted to know why Misty joined the enemy. But first and foremost, he had to get Pikachu back. Nothing would stop him from doing that. He didn't hear May's voice calling his name in worry.

"…and then they took off," Brock finished. Oak looked at him, eyes opened wide. "Misty thought that _I_ figured it out, thanks to Gary and Tracey?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelieving. "Indeed. Now we still don't know if it is all true, but it is a great possibility," Brock said.

Oak nodded in agreement. "Get here as fast as you can. I'll transport some Pokéballs with Pidgeots in them. Use them to get here. We'll talk here and find a way to set things right. I'll inform Delia," he said. Brock nodded, and hung up. He sighed deeply.

Ash had it. He wanted to put his thoughts to action. "We're sitting here, doing nothing. Nothing at all! We should be outside to look for them!" he yelled. May tried to calm him down. "We will Ash, we will. They won't get away with this," she said. Ash smiled sadly. "They always do. They always fucking do!" he exclaimed.

May was taken aback by his outburst. She wanted to retaliate but Brock stopped her. "Ash, I know this is hard but calm down for the moment. I just talked to professor Oak. We're going to him and we'll find a way to deal with this mess. Is that reasonable?" he said, looking at the trainer.

"No. It is not. You go to Oak's place. I'll go find Pikachu myself and get the truth out of that wench's throat!" he said, enraged. Before anyone could stop him, he had left the Centre. Brock shook his head. "Oh Christ."

Ash walked out of the Centre, fists clenched and with a determined look in his face. He was going to find Pikachu no matter what. However, his thoughts where shattered when he heard someone speak. "So Ash, we meet again." Ash turned around and saw the man with the cane looking at him. The man that had offered him the deal, which he had accepted.

"We have to find him. Who knows what he'll do," May said. She was getting worried that Ash might do something while blinded by his rage. Brock placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find him. We won't stop searching until we do," he said. And with that said, the group left the Centre. Night or not, they had to find Ash.

"What do you want?" Ash asked, while he looked at the man, his eyes filled with anger. "Nothing much, only to remind you of our deal," the man said, while he walked up to Ash. "Some deal it turned out to be!" Ash yelled. The man just grinned. "I made her healthy again. That was the deal, wasn't it?" he said, stopping in front of Ash.

"So, now you're going to take my soul?" Ash mocked. The man didn't reply, but reached out and placed his finger on Ash's forehead. Ash felt a searing pain going through his head, like he was burning up inside.

"From this moment on, you will be mine, Ash. And I will call upon you when I need you. And that time will come sooner then you might think. You belong to me, Ash. You shall obey me without question," the man said, and with that, he let go of Ash's forehead. Ash fell down on his knees, sweating heavily. The burning pain was gone the moment the man released his forehead. He breathed heavily, and looked up. The man was gone.

Ash was busy getting up when he heard his name being called. "Ash!" he heard again. It didn't take long before Brock and the others came into view. "There he is!" May exclaimed. She ran up to him and hugged him. Ash was taken aback by this, his temper greatly diminished by May's sudden action.

"Looks like you're calmed down a bit, Ash," Max said. "Yeah, guess I got a little over the edge back there," he said while May let him go. _"I'm not going to tell them. They wouldn't believe me anyway,"_ he thought. Who would believe such a thing?

"We should go back, and get some rest. Ash, we are going to professor Oak tomorrow, so no funny stuff, deal?" Brock asked. Ash faked a smile. "No worries Brock. We need to keep our heads cool," he said. But inside, he wanted nothing more then seeing the one who had betrayed him suffer in front of him, and rescue his best Pokémon. As they walked back to the Centre, two glowing eyes watched him go.

During all this, Team Rocket had made it back to the base in Johto, with the prize of their mission in hand. Pikachu hadn't woken up yet. Misty carried the prized Pokémon as she and the others made their way to Giovanni's office. "He is expecting us," Jessie said to the secretary in front of the office. The secretary pushed a button and the heavy oak door opened, allowing the team entrance.

Giovanni had a wide smile on his face. "Finally, you have succeeded. It seems my idea was quite successful. You have done exceptionally well!" he exclaimed. The team stood still, grinning widely. "This Pikachu will be the perfect experiment. But in the meantime, I'll keep him here, as a reminder of the victory," he said, taking the cage from Misty.

He placed the cage with the still unconscious Pikachu on his desk. His Persian sniffed it, and then returned to his masters' side, who sat in his chair again. "Very well, take some time off. Dismissed. But Misty, I want to talk to you before you leave," Giovanni said. The trio left, leaving Misty behind with Giovanni.

"So, Misty. I assume you had no troubles with this mission?" Giovanni asked. Misty swallowed before she answered. "Not much, sir," she said. Giovanni grinned, and got up.

"'Not much' you say? Did some kind of feeling get in the way?", he said, as he walked towards the window. Misty didn't answer. "So it did. No matter. You still managed to complete you mission," he continued, looking through the window.

Misty felt a bit nervous. "You know, I'm glad you decided to join us. But I'm curious, still. What made you join us?" Giovanni asked, walking to his desk again.

"I wanted a place where I'd truly belong. To be truly accepted," Misty said after some moments. Giovanni, sitting behind his desk, gave a nod. "I see. You belong to us now, and you are accepted here. I do hope that you never come back to that decision, understand?" he said.

Misty grinned. "I won't sir. Not after what he did to me," she said. Giovanni grinned back. "Very well Misty. You are dismissed," he said. Misty bowed, and left. Giovanni sat back in his chair after the door closed. "She will be one of the top agents if she continues to work like this," he said to his Persian. The majestic Pokémon purred at its master's touch.

Ash and the others had taken a room in the Centre. After some talking about past events, they went to sleep. Ash, however, couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him awake. "Ash? Aren't you asleep yet?" May asked. In the dark he didn't notice clearly that she was looking at him. "No, I can't really sleep. Can you?" he replied. "Nah, I can't either. Want to go for something to drink?" she offered. Ash's throat felt dry, so he agreed. Silently, the duo left the room.

Ash had finished his third cup of water, while May was still busy with her first. "Wow Ash, you really are thirsty," she said. Ash downed the cup in one gulp. "Yeah, I kinda have a dry throat. Don't know why though," he replied, but in his mind he knew perfectly why. The Centre was quiet and dark, and had a certain peaceful atmosphere.

"Ash, we will find her and rescue Pikachu. I just know we will," May suddenly said. Ash looked at her. He noticed the determination in her eyes. "I know. I just don't understand why she joined Team Rocket," he said. He felt the anger boiling up again, but he did his best to remain calm. He took another cup of water.

"We all have no idea, Ash. But it has to be pretty serious, I think," May muttered. Ash sighed. "Serious enough to betray your former friends," he said, grimly. May placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have new friends, now," she said, smiling at him. Ash smiled back. "I sure do," he replied.

He looked at the clock in the hall. "We should go to sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us," he said. May nodded, and together they headed back to their room. They didn't notice the figure in the hall, completely concealed in the shadows. "You have a long journey ahead of you indeed, Ash," the figure whispered. Then it vanished.

Misty was in her room. She walked around a bit. What she did felt satisfying and bad at the same time. _"No, he had it coming. He should have chosen me. Too bad for him that he didn't do just that,"_, she thought. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was asleep.

Giovanni was still in his office, thinking about a suitable new mission for his team. Pikachu had woken up but after Thundershocking the cage countless times he knew it was hopeless. The small Pokémon intrigued Giovanni, but he had to think about that later. He looked through the book again, thinking.

The ringing sound of his telephone jerked him from his thoughts. After closing the book and placing it back on his desk, he picked up the receiver and listened to the voice at the other end.

"Sir, we need some new fresh Pokémon. Our research is getting better, but we need more to get further," the voice said. "I see. I'll send some grunts to do it tomorrow. Any type-preference?" Giovanni asked. "None. Any is fine," the voice replied. "It will be done," Giovanni said, and hung up. He knew the perfect place and perfect people for this job.


	8. Chapter 7: The awakening

**Chapter seven: The awakening**

The morning came. The sunrays reached Ash's closed eyes. He stirred a little before he awoke with a yawn. He stretched out and yawned again. "Goodmorning Ash. Had a good sleep?" he heard May ask. He nodded. "Considering the circumstances, it was good," he said, and got out of bed.

Brock and Max had left the room earlier. "So, when are we going?" Max asked. "As soon as we've eaten something. But before we do that, we have to wait for your sister and Ash," Brock answered the boy. Max nodded and kept silent, thinking about past events.

Ash had dressed himself and he waited for May outside. When she came out of the room, fully dressed and with her stuff, he locked the room and together they went to the hall of the centre. They noticed Brock and Max sitting, and went over to join them.

"I've got some sandwiches here. Take one Ash, you'll need it," Brock said, after Ash and May had taken a seat. While Ash ate, he looked a little better then the day before. He had some of his former spirit back. Brock smiled inwardly. It was good to see his friend back again.

"Brock, when do we leave?" May asked, after she swallowed a bite from her sandwich. "As soon as we're done here. It is early, but I think we will need to stop at Cinnabar for the night," Brock said.

"Why Cinnabar?" Ash asked. He finished his sandwich and joined in the conversation. "The Pidgeots are strong but they are not machines, Ash. They'll need to rest so we can continue without any problems. You, most of all, should realise that," Brock explained. Ash gave a nod in understanding. They didn't want themselves crashing into the ground.

Giovanni had called for Jessie, James, Misty and Meowth. They arrived in his office. "I have a new mission for you. A certain Pokémon Centre has received a shipment of Pokémon. Quite a large shipment at that. They are given to that Centre for a check-up. I want you to get those Pokémon and bring them here," he explained to them.

"Sir, where is this Centre you speak of?" Jessie asked. "The Centre is located on Cinnabar Island. All the equipment you might need has been readied and supplied to the helicopter that will take you there. Now go," Giovanni explained. His subordinates nodded, and left his office, ready to start their new mission.

Giovanni looked at the captured Pikachu, which was still on his desk. The yellow Pokémon growled at him. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he sneered. Pikachu released a Thundershock, but it was futile.

"You belong to me now. Although I do hope your trainer comes for you. You can see how I will kill him, then," Giovanni added. He watched as the Pokémon released Thundershock after Thundershock, trying to break free. Ignoring them, he turned his attention to his book again.

After having a breakfast, they thanked Nurse Joy for her hospitality and went outside. Brock released the four birds, their feathers shining a little in the morning sun. "Be sure to hold on tight. These Pidgeots are trained for this kind of thing, but you need to be careful when riding them," Brock explained.

When everyone sat on their Pidgeot of choice, the group took off and headed for Cinnabar Island. Ash remembered his battle for the Volcano Badge. How he lost the first battle against Blaine's powerful Magmar, and how Charizard creamed it in the rematch. He smiled inwardly. Those were the times. But where they gone now?

Team Rocket had made taken the helicopter ride to Cinnabar Island. They would be dropped off on the beach, where the least of the people would notice them. Their arrival would occur at night as well, so less chance of getting surprised by people.

"As soon as we land, we'll go for it immediately. Remember, only shoot when absolutely necessary. I don't want blood on my hands, yet," Jessie said. The others nodded in response. Murder wouldn't look too good, and it would severely complicate things. Giovanni wouldn't appreciate that, either.

The flight on the back of the Pidgeots went on easy. It was dusk when the group landed in front of the Pokémon Centre. Brock recalled the Pidgeots and placed the Pokéballs in his pocket. "We'll stay here for the night, and we can stock up on supplies. Ash, May, I suggest that you two get a room. Max and I will go shopping," Brock said.

He handed the Pokéballs to Ash. "Give them to Nurse Joy. We'll see you later," he added, and he and Max left to go buy the goods they needed. Ash and May went inside, and got a room for the group. After storing their things, Ash spoke up. "You know, I could show you around the town. Brock and Max won't be back for a while anyway," he suggested.

"That would be awesome!" May exclaimed, thrilled at the idea. Ash stood up from his bed. "Then lets go. We'll leave a note and the key with Joy for Brock and Max," he said. Together they left the Centre, and walked around a bit.

The Team Rocket helicopter had dropped the group off. They arrived ahead of schedule, so they hid themselves and waited for the opportune moment to start the mission. The chopper would pick them up at midnight. "It might be wise to go over the details of the plan again," James suggested. The others nodded. A little extra preparing wouldn't hurt.

The sun was starting to set on Cinnabar Island. Ash and May had take quite a walk and decided to head back. But the darker it got, the more Ash had trouble walking. "Ash, is something wrong?" May asked, worried. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just tired I think," he said. But then he noticed that his hands were unusually red.

Three men watched the two walk past the alley they were standing in. "Hey, look at that. Easy prey, no?" one said. "Indeed. Besides, that girl is just what we need," another said, while he took the chain he had wrapped around his shoulder off of it. "Hey, don't rough them up to much," the third said. The others grinned.

"Ash, what is wrong? Your hand…" May started. Ash looked at his other hand, and it was red as well. As if he was burned by something. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a chain rattling behind them. They turned around, and they were just in time to see a chain whipping at them, striking May at the side of her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ash had forgotten his hands and turned to face the men. The one with the chain was dressed as a biker, while the others looked like junkies. But Ash felt something too. And it was inside of him. It felt like something burned through his body, desperate to get out. He doubled over a little in pain. Because of that, he never saw the attack coming. He was struck in the face, and stumbled a few steps back, before he fell on the ground.

"Looks like we're going to have a very easy prey this time, guys," the first one said, looking at May. She lay down, still out cold with a wound to the side of her head. They were so busy looking at her, that they didn't notice that something happened to Ash.

Ash stood up, with smoke coming from his hands, eyes and face. The skin on his entire body had now turned red. He stumbled forward, almost clumsy, and every step he made left a little fire behind. It was when Ash screamed that the attackers turned their attention from May to him. And they could only look in horror at the scene before them.

Ash's skin seemed to burn off. His scream had changed into something that could best be described as a maniacal laugh. His head had started to burn more intense now. His eyes had turned into fires that burned with a vengeance.

As Ash continued to laugh, his complete skin had burned off of his body. Only his skeleton remained, with the clothes still around it. As was completely ablaze now, his head turned into a flaming skull. Ash let out a screech. The fire danced wildly around his head. Ash was no longer human. Ash had turned into the rider of the night.

Ash had become… the Ghost Rider.


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected reunion

**Chapter eight: Unexpected reunion**

Team Rocket made its way from their hiding place. It was time to get the mission started. Darkness of the night filled the streets of Cinnabar Island, and they hid themselves in the shadows while they moved towards their target. A lot was at stake now. They couldn't afford to screw up.

Ghost Rider stared menacingly at the three attackers. The one with the chain suddenly lashed out at him. "Get lost, freakshow!" he yelled. Ghost Rider simply grabbed the chain with his right hand. "You… will burn," he simply said, and the biker-clad attacker felt a searing pain going through his hand that held the chain. He couldn't let go. The chain had sunk itself into his flesh.

The others watched in horror as the guy was starting to burn up. He screamed in agony, until he simply burned away. The ashes of the body fell on the ground. The chain fell to the ground, only to be dragged away by Ghost Rider. "So… who is next?" he asked, looking at the men.

Before anyone could react, he repeated his attack on them both. He swung the chain around the left guy, making him crashing into the other. The chain wrapped around them tightly. There was no escaping this. Ghost Rider burned them to ashes like he did the first. But his attack didn't go unnoticed.

Team Rocket had watched the entire event. "Jesus Christ in Heaven, what the heck is that?" Jessie asked. Misty got a good look at the person on the ground. "That is May, Ash's friend. But I have no idea who that is!" she exclaimed. James quickly took a picture, while Jessie made a decision. "We are aborting. This is getting way to dangerous," she said.

"But what would the boss say?" James asked, while he put his camera away. "We'll explain to him what happened. I value my life more then this!" Jessie said, and turned around to run away. The others were quickly to follow. Behind them, the screams had died down.

Ghost Rider swung his chain around his body, making it go diagonally from his right shoulder to his left waist twice. He looked at May, who was still unconscious. He kneeled beside her to pick her up, only to feel a soaring pain going through him. The flames died away slowly. The skin returned to the body. Ghost Rider had changed back to Ash.

"Well done, Ash. It is time to uphold your part of the deal," a voice behind Ash said. "It is you," Ash said, slowly getting up. "Yes, and I have your task here. Complete this task, and I will return your soul," the man said, while he tapped his cane.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, looking at the man now. "You, like I said, have a job to do. And it is a fortunate coincidence that this task ties in with your own vengeance," the man said said, walking around Ash. Ash turned to him, surprised. "You don't mean…" he started. The man grinned. "Yes. I mean Team Rocket."

He looked at Ash sternly. "If Team Rocket isn't stopped, all that is here, will be gone. They have the means to destroy this world. And if it is destroyed, it will upset everything," the man added.

Ash didn't like it at all. "What are they doing then?" he asked. "They are experimenting with dangerous… materials, so to speak. If they succeed they will unknowingly eradicate the life on this planet," the man explained. He walked away. "Complete it, and you will be free again," he said, and vanished.

Ash fell to his knees again. He tried to get up, but to no avail. He fell down, next to May, seemingly exhausted. Before he went off to the darkness of unconsciousness, he thought he saw a motorcycle stopping by. Then there was only blackness and nothing more.

Ash hadn't dreamed or imagined it what he saw. A man had stopped his motorcycle next to them. He looked at the two teenagers and noticed that one of them stirred a little. He kneeled beside May and watched for a moment or two before she opened her eyes.

May got up slowly, her vision still a little blurry from the impact. "My head…" she mumbled, and touched the place where she was hit. It felt a little sticky. "Don't worry, that will heal up soon," a voice said to her, startling her.

"Have no fear. I'm not here to hurt you two," the figure said. His voice was muffled a bit due to the helmet on his head. May remembered Ash. "Ash!" she said, and looked around, only to find him next to her, out cold. "He is still out. I can take you two to my home and help you," the man said. May looked at him. Something about him made her feel… comfortable. At ease. "Do what you can to help him," she finally said.

Giovanni was busy observing a book when his videophone went off. "This is Giovanni," he said. On the screen appeared Jessie's face. "Sir, we have ran into an unusual problem," she said. Giovanni's expression darkened a bit.

"I'm sure you have a logical explanation for this?" he said. "We have a picture to show you that will explain it in some way," Jessie answered. Giovanni let out a small sigh. "Get back to base. I'm curious about what this explanation will be," he said, and he closed the connection. His attention turned to the book again.

The mysterious motorcyclist had placed Ash in front of him and had told May to sit behind him. After a "Hold on tight," they sped off towards the home of their mysterious helper. It didn't take long before they reached his home. It was in the outskirts of the city.

They stopped in front of a garage. The man stepped off and carried Ash inside the house next to it, with May following suit. He lay Ash down on a couch. "Stay with him, I'll be right back," he said, and left the room again. May looked at Ash's unconscious form. She hoped he would be alright.

Team Rocket had arrived at the base. After leaving the helicopter, they first went to print the photograph that James had made. "Quick thinking about snapping a picture, James," Meowth said. "Indeed James, this might be what we need to get away from the boss's fury," Jessie added to Meowth's statement.

Misty took the picture from the printer. It was a little blurry, but the main details could still be seen. "I hope that it is worth it. You can't make a lot of it," she said. "We have something. It is still better then nothing," Jessie said. The others agreed, and walked to Giovanni's office.

The man had walked back inside the house. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked, with a gentle tone in his voice. May shook her head. "Good. I'm going to get some water for him. He will be thirsty when he wakes up," he said, and left for the kitchen. While May heard the water running, she kept looking at Ash, worried about him.

The man had returned with a plate. On the plate where six cups of water. He placed them on the table in front of the couch that Ash was on. May noticed that he had removed his helmet. "I'm very grateful that you helped us, mister," she said.

The man let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do. Speaking of helping, how is your wound?" he asked. "It doesn't bleed anymore, so I think it is alright now," she said. "It may be an idea to wash that side though. Lessens the chance of an infection," the man said.

He pointed at the door behind him. "Through there, first door left is the bathroom. Help yourself," he said. May nodded and stood up. _"He looks very familiar. Who is he?"_ she thought, while she got to work.

Giovanni had listened to the explanation and looked at the picture. Team Rocket waited for an outburst from their leader. But they didn't get any. Instead, Giovanni looked at the group. "Reasonable. You are to remain in the base until further orders," he said, and dismissed them.

He looked at the picture again and opened a page in the book in front of them. The page in the book depicted a spirit-like being, with the head ablaze, and skeletal appearance. Giovanni thought about it. _"If this picture is real, then the rest of these texts and passages in this book could be real too. I wonder…"_

May had cleaned herself up. She washed the blood from her hair and it looked like it had healed enough. She returned to the living room, and sat besides Ash again. The man offered her a cup of tea. "Thanks," she said, while she took a sip. On the couch, Ash started to stir.

Ash opened his eyes the moment he could. He sat up, and felt that his throat was as dry as it could get. He noticed the cups of water and downed them one after the other. After the fifth cup, he felt a little better. "Are you alright?" a voice said next to him. Ash turned and saw May and an unknown person looking at him.

"I'm fine. But, where are we?" he replied, while he looked around. "You two are in my home. I took you here after the incident earlier this evening," the man explained. Ash looked at him. He looked very familiar. Who was he?

During all the events, Brock and Max had waited inside the Pokémon Centre for May and Ash to return. But they never did. Brock grew more worried. Max couldn't bear the thought of something happening to his sister. Brock walked to a videophone to call Oak. Max followed him.

"Professor, we have a problem," Brock said when he saw the image of the old Pokémon expert appear on the screen. "What kind of problem, Brock?" Oak asked, his expression filled with worry. "Ash and May are gone. They disappeared."

Oak gasped. "Christ, you don't think he went after them alone, do you?" he asked. "I don't think so. We'll go to the police station to report them missing," Brock replied. "Wait with that a moment, Brock. I'll have every Pokémon Centre look after him. If that turns up nothing, we go to the police," Oak said. Brock nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, you two stay there, in case he shows up," Oak added. After a goodbye, the screen went black.

"Mister, we haven't thanked you properly yet," Ash said. May smiled. "I did, Ash. He has been very kind to us," she explained. Ash looked at her, and then at him. "Still, I haven't. So, thank you," he said, extending his hand. The man shook it. "Don't worry about it. Like I said to her, it was the least I could do," he said.

Ash now got a good look at the man's face. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look very familiar to me," he said. The man grinned, but it was a sad grin. "Indeed it does. We have a lot to talk about, Ash," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked, confused. The man grinned again, now with a sense of joy. "That is because I know you very well," he said. Ash was still left in the dark. "How can you know me? We have never met," he said. "We did. You just don't remember it because you were too young to remember," the man explained.

Ash's mind worked at top speed. "I will explain that, Ash," the man said. He stood up. "But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Ashton. Ashton Ketchum," he said. Ash looked as if he was struck by lightning. So did May. "Yes Ash. I am your father."


	10. Chapter 9: Stories and reasons

**Chapter nine: Stories and reasons**

Ash sat back on the couch, looking at the person who claimed to be his father. Now he noticed why he looked so familiar. Ashton looked like him, but older. "If you're really my father, what is my mother's name then?" he asked. Ashton grinned. "Her name is Delia. Brown hair, very caring woman. The ideal wife and mother," he said.

Ash was still for a moment. Ashton noticed this, and sat down. "I will tell you everything, Ash. But right now, we have more urgent things at hand," he said. He took a deep breath before he started.

"I know that you made the deal, Ash. But why, why did you do it?" Ashton asked. Ash thought about it. He thought back at that moment that changed everything. "I did it to save Misty's life. But it went wrong after that. She was a Rocket, and they stole Pikachu," Ash explained, eyes cast downward.

"I see. You did it to help someone. But it went bad. And if that isn't enough, you have been cursed as well," Ashton said. Ash looked at him. "That is right Ash. What happened earlier this evening was real," Ashton added. "You mean… all what I did was not a dream?" Ash asked. He already knew the answer when the words left his mouth.

"You have been cursed to be the Rider, Ash. When evil is near, you will become the Ghost Rider and use your power to defeat it," Ashton explained. Ash didn't know how to take it. "That man said I had a task to do. It was concerning Team Rocket," he said.

Ashton looked at Ash. With that sentence, Ash had got his attention. "Can you tell me more?" he asked. "He said something about experimenting with dangerous materials. I don't know what he means by that," Ash explained. Ashton fell back in his chair. "So it has begun. Ash, it seems I have a lot to tell you," he said.

Ash and May listened to Ashton's story. "The man you have made a deal with, is Mephisto. This may sound unreal, but he is the Devil himself," he explained. "Well, after what happened earlier, I don't think that is so strange. Right now, I'd believe anything," Ash shrugged.

"Indeed. And to make matters worse, he was right about Team Rocket as well. They are doing experiments, but for the time, they can't realise them," Ashton said. "What do you mean? And what kind of experiments are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"On Earth is an artefact that does not belong here. It belongs on the other side. Simply put, it belongs in Hell. But due to some thing that happened a long time ago, the artefact came here on our planet. It broke into two parts," Ashton said.

"What does that artefact do?" May asked. "It steals the souls of living beings, granting them incredible power but leaving them like hollow shells. And whoever holds the artefact, controls those beings," Ashton explained.

"So, to make it short, that artefact must return to Hell, right?" Ash asked. Ashton nodded. "That, or it must be destroyed. Personally, I see it destroyed," he explained. "Where is that artefact now, Ashton?" May asked.

"Nobody knows, but there is a book that explains the artefact in greater detail. And that is the problem now," Ashton said, looking down. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "The book is in possession in Team Rocket. If they can decipher the texts and passages, they know where the two parts are. If they manage to find them, it is too late," Ashton replied, looking at them.

Max and Brock had been restless. They haven't heard anything ever since from May and Ash. "This is ridiculous. We're here, doing nothing. Now I know how Ash feels," Max said. Brock comforted him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find them, Max. Tomorrow, we'll search the entire island. After that, we notify the police. I think we have waited long enough then," he said. Max looked up at Brock. "Sounds like a plan," he said. Brock smiled. "Lets get some sleep then," he suggested.

Giovanni turned the pages in the book. The image on the photograph that James had made intrigued him. "The sooner I can find out what some of those passages mean, the better. This whole ordeal depends on it," he said to himself.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the videophone activated. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the image. "Sir, the experiments are going well. But we still need more Pokémon," a man in a labcoat said. "It will be done. You will have them as soon as possible," Giovanni said, and closed the connection. _"The kid's Pikachu is to be used as a last resort. I'm sending them again to complete the task on Cinnabar,"_ he thought.

"My task is clear then. I must fight Team Rocket and make sure they cannot complete whatever it is they do," Ash said, determined. "But one thing still puzzles me. How do you know all this?" he asked Ashton.

Ashton smiled bitterly. "Because, Ash, I also made a deal. Long ago. And it only brought pain and hardship," he said, his eyes cast on the ground. Ash looked at his father. "What kind of deal was that?" he asked. Ashton waited a moment before he gave his answer. "I wanted to save your sister," he said.

Ash stared. He just stared at his father. "I had… a sister?" he asked, slowly. "Yes. In fact, she was your twin. But she wasn't born healthy. She had a few dysfunctional organs. Here chance of survival was extremely low," Ashton explained. Ash could see that it pained his father to say it. Still, he wanted to know what happened.

"You were the first to born. She came out after you. But when we heard that she wouldn't have much of a chance, I left. I couldn't believe it. We were blessed with the greatest gift. We didn't even picked names for you two," Ashton said. His eyes turned a little moistly.

"Then this man appeared in front of me. He offered me a deal. He would save my daughter, your sister, and blindly, I accepted the deal. It was later that I came to realise what I had done," he continued. "What happened to her, father?" Ash asked.

"She was saved alright. She was completely healthy. The doctors couldn't believe it. They claimed it a miracle. I knew better," Ashton said. He paused for a moment. "When we were allowed to take you home, we left the hospital in our car. But we were in a terrible accident. A truck hit us. It bored itself into the drivers' side. I was badly injured, but you and your mother were fine," he continued.

"What happened to my sister?" Ash asked, his voice trembling. Ashton's eyes dropped their tears on the ground. "She died on the spot. I was also presumed dead. My injuries were too severe, making chance at life so goddamn low that I would be better of dead," Ashton said. He sobbed a little, remembering the past.

"I was in the hospital that night. But then that man appeared. He told me everything. That I belonged to him now. My injuries were healed instantly, but at a price. I became the Ghost Rider. I had no choice then to be dead for you, and your mother. I never wished for this. And I never thought that I would see you again," Ashton added.

Ash had to take this all in. He had a sister, which died when she was just a baby. He has a father, which has the same curse as he has. All because of the deal. And now they were reunited, although under circumstances they would have never even guessed. His mind raced. It took him some time to recap everything.

"Ash, you and your friend should take some rest. We'll talk tomorrow," Ashton said, bringing Ash back to earth. Ash nodded absently. "May, I have a room for you two. You can stay there for the night," Ashton said to her. "But what about our friends?" she asked.

Ashton thought for a moment. "We'll sort that out tomorrow too. But it is possible that you won't be able to see them for some time," he said. "Why not?" May asked, surprised. "Ash is not fully in control of the curse. He must learn that. I can teach him a few things, but not everything. A psychic can help, though. And he needs all the support he can get," Ashton explained, looking at May. May blushed a little.

"I know of a psychic, father," Ash spoke up, suddenly. His mind was clear now, and he knew what he had to do to make things right again. "Who, Ash?" May asked. "One I battled before. The Gym Leader of Saffron City. Sabrina," Ash said.

Giovanni had summoned his four subordinates to his office. "I give you all a new chance to get those Pokémon for me," he said. The group looked at him surprised. "Tomorrow night. Dismissed," he said simply. After they left, he looked at the book again.

"I need to find a good translator, too," he said to himself. He called his secretary. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Send a mail to Butch and Cassidy. I have an assignment for them. They must be here tomorrow morning at eight," he said, and hung up. His gaze turned to the book once again.

"Your secrets will be uncovered. Sooner or later, they will be uncovered," he said to himself, as he placed the book in a safe. He took some Pokémon food. He gave it to Pikachu, who looked at him strangely and angrily. "I may be cruel, but not heartless. Eat up," he said, and then he left his office.

"Who is Sabrina, Ash?" May asked. "She is a very powerful psychic trainer, who uses Psychic Pokémon. She has incredible abilities. She used to be uncaring, but after my fight with her, she became 'normal' again," Ash explained.

"Tomorrow we'll find out what to do. Until that time, we take some rest. We all need it," Ashton said, interrupting them. It was true. They were all tired. Ash and May went inside the room. It was quite neatly, with two beds. After wishing eachother a goodnight, they fell asleep. Tomorrow would be the day that more would be revealed.


	11. Chapter 10: Tasks to perform

**Chapter ten: Tasks to perform**

Brock awoke from his sleep. He yawned and stretched, and stood up. He woke up Max. "Max, it is time. We have a lot to do today," he said. Max slowly opened his eyes and sat up from his bed.

"Brock, will we find them today?" the boy asked. Brock had to swallow at this. He sat in front of Max, resting his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know, Max. But we will do everything we can," Brock said gently.

Max gave a nod. He missed his sister greatly, as well as Ash. "Then lets not waste time. We must go as soon as we can," he said. Brock stood up and got dressed. "Then lets hurry up," he said. Max followed Brock's example and made himself ready as well.

"Sir, you have sent for us?" Butch asked his boss. He and Cassidy stood in front of Giovanni's desk, right on time. "Yes, I have. Listen. I want you two to find a translator that can translate ancient texts. No questions, just find me one that can," he ordered the duo.

"It will be done, sir. We'll leave immediately, and return with one as soon as possible," Cassidy said. The duo bowed, and left the office. Once outside and out of hearing distance, they turned to eachother. "Why would he want a translator all of a sudden?" Cassidy said, looking confused.

"I have no idea. But we better find one. Let's check the libraries first. We may have a good chance there," Butch suggested. "Good idea. Let's take a car from the lot," Cassidy said. Butch approved this idea; no sense in walking all the way. They left for their task.

Ashton had made some breakfast. "Here you go. We have a lot to do today. First, we go looking for your friends, and tell them what they need to know. Nothing too explicit of course," he explained, while Ash and May ate.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't think they left the island yet. Knowing Brock and Max, they'll be probably looking for us now," Ash said. May agreed. "Those two won't give up, especially now," she added.

After dinner, the trio left Ashton's home and walked towards the Pokémon Centre. They guessed that if they would still be on the island, they would be there. "You know what you can and can't say, right?" Ashton said.

Ash and May nodded. "Good. I'll wait here. It is better that they don't see me," he added, and leaned against a building. Ash and May walked on. The Centre came into view. And two figures left it as they neared it. They recognised them instantly.

Brock and Max stood in front of the entrance of the Centre. "Well, let's get started. We'll start with going into the direction of the volcano," Brock said. Max agreed. But when he looked to the side into the street, he saw two figures. And he recognised them instantly.

"Brock! Look over there! It is them!" he yelled. Before Brock could react, Max had darted off to give his sister the biggest hug he had ever gave her. Brock ran after the boy. When he arrived, Max was hugging May so tightly that she nearly suffocated.

Brock gave Ash a hug as well. After they let go, Max had let go of his sister. "Where have you been all this time? You didn't got into trouble, did you?" Brock asked. Ash cleared his throat. "Well, it is like this…"

Butch and Cassidy had left the base, disguised as normal people and drove away in a normal car. "An idea on where we go to first?" Butch asked, as he stopped the car in front of a crossing.

"Let's try the library in Slateport. It is a start. If we don't find anything there, we'll ask where we do," Cassidy suggested. Butch turned the car the right way and the duo drove off to Slateport.

Brock and Max listened to what Ash and May had told them. "So, in short, you're leaving to train?" Brock asked. Ash nodded. "Indeed. What I have told you is hard to grasp, but it is true. You go to professor Oak and tell him and my mom that we'll be back in time," he said. It sounded like an order.

"Ash, I cannot let you do this. You know that. I can't let you do this alone," Brock said. Ash had expected this. "Sorry Brock, but I am the only one who can. We will keep in touch. Just tell them at home that they don't need to worry about us," he said.

Brock sighed. Max looked like he was about to cry. "It seems I cannot argue with you on this one, Ash," Brock said. "Indeed friend. We will return when all this is over," Ash said, placing a hand on Brock's shoulder.

May hugged her brother tightly. "Don't worry Max. I'll be just fine. Ash is with me, so nothing will happen," she said, trying to comfort him. Max wept silently, as May gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

The moment of saying goodbye had arrived. After some quick hugs and wishing wells Ash and May left Brock and Max. Ash's greatest challenge was about to begin.

Ashton had watched them talk and leave. "How did it go?" he asked. May looked at the ground. "Never mind then. Ash, I suspect that with the Rider inside of you, you know how to drive a motorcycle, correct?" he asked.

Ash thought about it for a moment. He realised his father was right. "I know indeed how to drive, like I always could. Seems it has some use, this curse," he said. Ashton nodded. "Let's go home then. I have something to show you," he said. The trio left for Ashton's house.

Upon arriving, Ashton opened the garage. Ash and May looked inside, but when Ashton turned on the light, they saw what Ashton meant earlier. In front of them stood, next to Ashton's own motorcycle, a gorgeous chopper. Ash could only stare.

"This baby is the one I am giving to you, Ash. She will be yours now," Ashton said. Ash couldn't believe what he heard. His father gave him a bike? "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Ashton smiled. "Very sure. This is what you need. What the Rider needs," he said.

Ash walked up to the bike, observing every detail. "Mind if I try it?" Ash asked. Ashton grinned. "By all means," he said. He and May watched as Ash got on the bike, and as if he had done it countless times before, he started up the bike. The engine sprang to life, and roared with a deafening sound in the garage.

May covered her ears. "That's… loud!" she yelled. Ashton just grinned. "Not loud. It is beautiful," he said. Ash turned the bike off and stepped off of it. "Now you have transportation. I suggest you leave as soon as you can," Ashton said, as Ash walked to them.

"Sounds like a plan. We take the ferry to Vermilion City and go to Saffron from there," Ash said. Ashton smiled. "I know you can do all this, Ash. You are my son, and I know you will make things right," he said.

Ash smiled back. "I know father. I come back for you. Mom will be happy to know that you are alive," he said. Ashton didn't reply immediately. "I'm sure she will. But we can't let you go in those clothes. I'll have some new duds for you. Follow me," he said. Ash and May followed him inside.

Brock and Max had called professor Oak to tell him everything what Ash had said. "So, that's it? He just left? And he said he will be in touch?" Oak asked. His expression showed hints of anger and worry. "Indeed. But professor, Ash isn't the type to lie. You know that. As strange as all this sounds, we've seen stranger things on his journeys," Brock said.

"Yes, I know. Still, I'm not fully comfortable with this. How soon can you two get here?" Oak asked. "We'll leave right away. Maybe an hour, two at most," Brock said. Oak nodded, said his goodbyes and the screen went blank. Brock turned to Max, while he took two of the four Pokéballs that contained the Pidgeots. "We're going."

"Here you go, Ash. These will fit just fine," Ashton said, showing Ash his new clothes. Black pants, a black leather jacket, black gloves and black boots lay before him. While Ash was busy trying the clothes on, Ashton gave something to May.

"Here. I'm sorry that I don't have anything more," he said. May took the gift and it turned out to be a jacket as well. "Thanks Ashton. I don't know how to thank you," she said, putting the jacket on. Surprisingly, it fit very nicely.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as Ash finishes up, you can leave," Ashton said. "Hey, look at this! It fits just like my own clothes!" Ash exclaimed, drawing Ashton's and May's attention. Indeed, the clothes fit really well. Ash looked just like a biker now.

"Here is some food for underway. And here is a phonenumber to contact me," Ashton said, as Ash and May got on the bike. "Thanks for everything, father. We will return. And then it will all be over," Ash said. "I know Ash. I know," Ashton said. After saying the final goodbyes, Ash started the bike and he and May left for the harbour.

The trip was made quickly. After finding a ferry that left for Vermilion, they booked passage and got on the boat. Ash locked up the bike. "As soon as we reach Vermilion, the trip to Saffron is not too much. I do think we should take a break in Celadon though," he said.

"Celadon?" May asked, confused. Ash grinned. "It is a city, and also has a Gym. I battled Erika for the Rainbow Badge there," he said, remembering the time he battled her. May looked out over the sea.

"Ash, do you really think you can do this?" she asked. Ash stared at the waves that passed by the boat. "I don't know, really. But one thing is for sure. I'm going to do this. Pikachu must be rescued," he said.

"I know Ash. I miss him too," May said. She wrapped her arm around Ash's waist. "We'll find him," she added, looking into his eyes.

Ash stared back. Their faces where only inches apart when the horn on top of the ship sounded. Ash was a little taken aback by the sudden sound, but May wasn't, as she took advantage of the situation. She placed her lips on his.

"For good luck, Ash," she whispered, after breaking the contact. Ash smiled at her. "I'm lucky enough now," and he returned the favour. They didn't notice the Pidgeots in the distance, carrying two people.

Ashton went inside his house after he watched Ash and May leave. He walked upstairs, into the attic. He opened a small safe in the back, and took a box out it. He opened it slowly and carefully.

In the box was a small object, wrapped in a piece of cloth. He unwrapped it carefully, until he had the object uncovered. It looked like a stone. He looked at it, his expression sad. _"I am sorry, Ash, for not telling you this,"_ he thought.


End file.
